1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a recognition result presentation apparatus and a method for presenting a result of recognition that present a result of recognition of a recognition target presented by a recognition target presentation apparatus in a moving direction of an autonomous moving body. The present disclosure also relates to a recognition target presentation apparatus and a method for presenting a recognition target that present a recognition target recognizable by an autonomous moving body.
2. Description of the Related Art
During these years, autonomous vehicles are being developed. If autonomous vehicles become widespread in the future, valet parking will be performed by the autonomous vehicles. In this case, an autonomous vehicle passes by a vehicle that has already stopped, but a person getting out of the stationary vehicle can't tell whether he/she has been recognized by the autonomous vehicle and determine whether he/she can walk in front of the autonomous vehicle.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-327041, for example, when a sliding door of a vehicle is open, a light source unit of a light emission device directly radiates light downward from the sliding door. As a result, for example, a road surface is illuminated to attract attention from pedestrians and drivers of vehicles behind and beside.